This invention relates to a technique for joining a semimiconductor chip to a substrate as a component carrier part, a contact part, an insulated part or a connecting part.
In the manufacture of various electronic or optoelectronic semiconductor components, it is usually necessary to connect a semiconductor chip to a substrate. The substrate as a component carrier may be made of a semiconductor material and may be structured in the form of a diode, a transistor or an integrated circuit. As a connecting part, the substrate may also have electrical conducting tracks or waveguide structures. In addition, the substrate may also be made of a dielectric material, e.g., a ceramic, and it can also provide insulative functions and carrier functions. Finally, the substrate may also serve as an electric or thermal contact part or connecting part for connecting to a voltage source or for establishing a thermal contact to a heat sink which may be necessary in some cases. For example, one such typical situation is when a laser diode must be connected to a Peltier cooling element.
With the conventional methods of bonding semiconductor chips to a substrate today, the semiconductor is either alloyed and soldered or is applied to the substrate by means of an adhesive so it is thermally or electrically conducting. However, these processes are expensive and complicated and can also have negative effects on the system carrier or chip. Thus, for example, the conducting tracks normally present on the semiconductor system chip may also become alloyed in such an alloying process due to the relatively high temperatures required, or existing pn junctions may be altered in a manner that has a negative effect due to diffusion processes taking place in a semiconductor chip that has already been produced (e.g., a silicon system chip).
This invention is based on the problem of developing a simple and inexpensive method of bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate without requiring high temperatures or an additional bonding medium such as solder or flux.